I Can See My Feet!
by kimmiesue
Summary: Hermione gets drunk one night and is brought to the Burrow. Charlie is the only one up, so he takes her in. Starts off rocky, eventual Charmione. To expect: one knocked up Hermione and furious Ron! Oh fun!
1. Did You Know I Am A Witch?

**Ahh, the joy of another challenge. This time it is a chaptered one guys! Be excited because I sure am!**

**I am also nervous though, I hope you all like it!**

**This one is written for the Nine Months of Murder Challenge, challenged by Dream-Like-State.**

**Disclaimer ~ I own nothing, I hardly even own the plot idea as it was a challenge. JK Rowling owns the characters. Dream-Like-State owns the challenge. I own the creativity? :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Did You Know I Am A Witch?

"Another bottle of firewhiskey," The brunette who sat at a stool in an emptying bar drawled. She was of an average height and body weight, nothing about her seemed special. Her hair was bushy and seemingly unmanageable. Her facial features were of the average standard. Her eyes were a plain brown color, utterly dulled and clouded with the alcohol that ran through her system. She was completely inebriated.

The bartender looked at her through sorrowful bright blue eyes. What had happened to such a brilliant young witch to make her turn to bottles of firewhiskey to rid her problems of her for at least a night? The war was over, she should be at home, hosting a dinner for her best friends in celebration and in the hope of the newfound futures they shared.

"I'm going to have to cut you off for tonight Miss Granger, you've had one bottle too many." He said. "Do you have anyone to take you home Miss Granger? I don't think it is wise for you to apparate by yourself in this condition."

He watched as she stood on shaky legs, "No, nooooooo Mr. Aberforth, sir, I'll get home juuuuuuust fine." She fell over onto the floor and began to laugh uncontrollably, "I just fell on me bum!" She began to sing about landing on her bum in a terribly high-pitched voice that imitated a pirate accent.

He walked out from behind the bar and gently grabbed her arms to assist her with the task of standing up. He walked her outside, all the while she was still singing. He locked up the bar for the night, she had been his last patron anyways, and apparated to the only place he could think to take her.

The Potter household was out; he knew that the Potters were out on a honeymoon, celebrating their new union. Therefore, the only logical place to take her was her red headed friend's home; the Burrow.

He walked the girl up to the front door and knocked upon it loudly. He heard shuffling feet inside and heard a gruff voice say, "Who is it?"

"Aberforth and the Granger girl." He replied.

"Okay, answer me this, _Aberforth_, what is Hermione's favorite book?"

"Granger, what's yer favorite book?" He nudged her.

She giggled shrilly and screamed, "HOGWARTS, A HISTORY!" She began to giggle again and said breathlessly, "Hey, hey, did you know, I am a witch? I can do magic. I learned it at Hogwarts. It's a school you know. They teach magic." She whispered the last part, conveying the utmost secrecy.

"Oh really, Granger? What a concept!" He said sarcastically then yelled at the door, "Weasley, let us in. Granger is smashed out of her mind and she needs a place ta stay, she can't stay in my bar all night, she'd just drink all of my firewhiskey." He said rapidly, wanting to dispose of the drunken girl and go to sleep.

He heard several locks click and the door was opened. Warm light spilled out of the room onto himself and Hermione. He grabbed her arm again and started to walk her into the room. When they got through the doorway, the Weasley boy locked the door again and turned to face them.

* * *

Charlie realized that it truly was Hermione and Aberforth and quickly unlocked the locks to let them in. Even after the war there were Death Eaters about, the need for protection was still present. After they stepped inside, he quickly locked the doors again. He turned around to Hermione giggle and say, "You know, he dumped me. Just dumped me. All because of some other woman. He had another woman." At this point she was screeching and tears began to leak from her eyes.

"Imma take myself down to Ginbo's room and just crash there, kay?" She said, tears still streaking down her face. She turned a bit too suddenly and she began too fall. Stepping forward quickly, Charlie caught the too frail woman in his arms. Instead of allowing her to stand, he gathered her in his arms and said, "Thanks for bringing her here Aberforth. If you hear from Ron in the next few days, please don't tell him about tonight. You can use the floo if you'd like."

"Not a problem, Charlie. Let's make sure she doesn't make a habit of nights like these, hmm." Charlie watched Aberforth step into the fireplace, announce Hog's Head, throw down a handful of Floo Powder, and he was gone.

* * *

Aberforth walked out of his fireplace, dusting the soot off of his robes. He thought back to how Charlie had been holding Hermione; bridal style. _They would make a good couple_, he thought, blue eyes twinkling. He began to get ready for a hearty night of sleep, knowing he made a good decision with entrusting Miss Granger to the steady hands of Charlie Weasley.

* * *

Charlie looked down at the now sleeping Hermione Granger. What had happened? He remembered her saying something about someone dumping her. _Surely not Ron_, he thought, _Well who else would it be, you idiot?_

Realizing it must have been Ron, he knew he couldn't keep Hermione at the Burrow that night. Tomorrow would be hell if Ron walked into the Burrow looking for Hermione. He walked outside of the Burrow, making sure to lock the for once quiet house up.

He walked outside of the anti-apparation wards and apparated to his house.

* * *

Hermione felt the terrible feeling of being squeezed; the feeling of being side-along apparated. She felt herself fall back into unconsciousness. That is, until she felt herself hit a bed gently and her shoes being removed. She looked around and noticed the forest green walls that surrounded her. She looked up and saw stars. She looked down at her feet to see Charlie Weasley removing her shoes.

"Charlie, whatcha doin?" She asked, confused.

"I am removing your shoes so you can sleep Mione."

"Don't call me Mione, he called me Mione." She felt tears well in her eyes.

She didn't realize Charlie had come closer, but suddenly he was sitting at her side on the bed. His calloused hands gently wiped away her tears.

* * *

"Mia, if he gave you up for another woman, he is definitely an idiot and you should forget him." He said passionately.

"Thanks." He heard her say softly as she lay back onto his bed.

"Not a problem, Mia." He got up to leave, but felt a jolt of electricity run up his arm, he looked down and found that Hermione was holding it with her small one.

"Charlie, stay." She said commandingly, but he saw the pleading in her eyes.

Did he even have a choice?

"Alright, Mia."

* * *

**I know the main part was in Aberforth's point of view, but I think he is going to be a fun character to pull into this story!**

**SO let me know what you think, REVIEW!  
**


	2. Missus Hermione Weasley

**Soooo I do not like this chapter. At. All. I wanted to make the whole drunken night scene as classy as possible. I really didn't want to go into any detail as of I don't have the experience nor the bravery for that. Also, I am trying to make them be adults and not be the oh-so-overused 'We-had-a-one-night-stand-we're-in-love!' If you used that for one of your stories, I am not trying to offend you, I just wanted a bigger challenge :) So tell me what you think...**

**Also, I know I should have posted sooner, but I wrote a longer chapter :)**

**Love it, hate it? REVIEW IT!**

**DISCLAIMER~~ I do not own anyone except for Dusty at this point :)  
**

* * *

Hermione wasn't truly conscious of anything at the moment, only that Charlie was still there.

"I'm not going to sleep on the bed Mia, I'll sleep on the floor." He said, conjuring a mattress and blanket on the floor.

"Charlie, nonsense, you'll awake in this bed now." She mumbled, and could feel her head throbbing when she spoke.

"Really Mia, it's alright. The mattress is fine." He said firmly.

Unfortunately for the both of them, no one had stripped Hermione of her wand. She pulled it out of the gray sweatshirt she was wearing and muttered a spell.

* * *

Charlie watched as Hermione muttered something, her wand out. He felt himself land on the bed and silk ties trapped him on his bed, he vaguely wondered why he hadn't thought to search her for her wand before.

"Mia, as much fun as being tied to my own bed is, I don't think it is the appropriate course of action." He said, watching her eyes wander over his body. He felt awkward given the situation, but he also felt a hunger coming over his body. Hermione didn't look the same as she had when they had first met.

He looked at her darker, worn eyes, her frail body was thin to the point where he wondered how much she ate, but sweaters and sweatshirts like the one she wore seemed to cover that small fact up. Her hair was still bushy, just longer. She was still smaller than any of the male Weasleys, and she had never looked more tempting with the way her gaze was fixed on his abdomen.

He was startled out of watching and contemplating the witch on his bed when he felt her hand brushing up and down his chest. He tried to still the shivers of pleasure that seemed to overcome his body.

He looked into her dark brown eyes and said gruffly, "You don't want to do this Mia."

"I've had a crush on you since about the time I graduated from Hogwarts, for five years I have liked you. I want to do this." She said, never breaking his gaze, although her cheeks colored when she mentioned how long she had liked him.

"Okay then." Charlie said, his mind completely forgetting the fact that the hauntingly beautiful girl who was seducing him was completely inebriated. He also forgot the fact that she was several years his junior. All he was focused on was the magic her hands were working over he body and the way her lips met his in a way that fit, that seemed too right to be wrong.

* * *

Sunlight filtered in through the window, hitting Hermione's eyes. The pestering light urged her to open them, and as she did, she realized she didn't really recognize the room. Then the memories of last night's events hit her with the force of a train, along with a headache.

"Oh gods. Why did I do that? I will never drink again. Never." She muttered to herself and rose from the bed, hoping to find her clothes, talk to Charlie briefly and then leave.

She looked around a little, head pounding, but she couldn't find her clothes. She heard the water from an adjoining room stat to run. She walked in only to find Charlie in the nude, about to hop in the shower.

"Merlin!" She clamped her eyes shut, covering them with both hands before realizing she was naked as well. Then she tried to cover everything at once. Spotting a robe, she pulled it on and tied it tightly so it would remain in place. She then covered her eyes again.

* * *

Charlie chuckled at Hermione's actions. "No need to be embarrassed love, feel free to look. You saw it all last night." He purred.

He watched as her jaw dropped.

"I'll come back to talk to you after you shower." She turned around and walked out of the room.

Charlie laughed again and got into the shower. He began to contemplate what happened last night and felt a smile form itself on his face. He remembered just how much she had seen of his body, and it was true, she had seen all of it. He groaned and immediately turned the shower into a cold shower.

He got out and dried himself off. He looked in the mirror and decided he didn't look half bad. He walked into his room in nothing but the towel wrapped loosely about his hips.

He felt his jaw drop of its own accord when his eyes registered the sight set before him.

Hermione was on his bed, his old quidditch jersey was adorned as well as her plain black knickers. Her bushy hair was framing her head like a halo. She looked simply beautiful.

* * *

She felt a pair of eyes trained on her. She knew before looking up that they were the eyes of one Charles Weasley. She didn't know that he was still not fully dressed.

"Charlie, for Merlin's sake, put on some clothes. Please." She said and went back to staring at the ceiling of his room.

She listened to him rummaging around the room and was enveloped by a peaceful kind of silence. _This is the way it should be,_ Hermione thought. _Wait a minute there Hermione Granger! This is Charlie we are talking about, Charlie Weasley. Well you've already slept with him._

"Mia? Hello, anybody in that supposedly knowledgeable head of yours?" She was flashed out of her mental conversation when she noticed Charlie was considerably closer, fully dressed, talking to her, and waving his hand in front of her face.

"Supposedly knowledgeable?" She asked, mock-glaring at him.

"Alright, alright, no need to turn on the evil eyes." He said, "Now what was it you wanted to talk about love." He said and moved onto the bed next to her. She noticed how his plain green t-shirt stretched across his muscled chest nicely as he laid back onto the bed, taking up a position like hers.

* * *

"You know this was a one night type of thing, right Charlie? I mean, even if we did magically fall in love from this one night because of undeniable chemistry between you and me or some other romance novel smut like that, this was just one night. One rather nice night, however, it was just that, one night."

He watched her as she said her piece and he had to agree, it had been one nice night, one he might want to repeat in the future when they both had the time and energy, however, it was just one night.

"I completely agree, Mia." He said.

"Good, now if you can help me in the search for the rest of my clothes, I would be appreciative." She said, beginning to rise off of the bed.

"Oh, I think they were probably put in the guest closet by my house elf." Charlie said and then called out, "Dusty."

With a snap, a small house elf wearing a patchwork skirt and white peasant blouse appeared and said, "Yes Mister Charlie Weasley?"

"Could you help us find Miss Hermione's clothes?"

"Of course, Mister Charlie Weasley." She said happily, twirled a little, and apparated away.

"Charles Weasley! You own a house elf!" She said scathingly.

He watched as her eyes turned so dark that they might as well be black.

"Yes, I do, and she is well-paid. She also has days off, vacation days, and sick days." He replied evenly.

He was relieved to hear the snap that signaled Dusty's return

"I found them Mister and Missus Weasleys!" She said and began to run them over to Hermione.

Charlie watched as Hermione, red-faced at being called 'Missus Weasley', knelt down and took the clothes from Dusty, thanking her.

* * *

"Thank you Dusty, however, my name is Hermione. Not Missus Weasley." She offered kindly.

"Are you not interested in Mister Charlie Weasley, Missus Weas- Hermione?" She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Dusty, don't cry, Mister Weasley and I are just friends." She said, trying to calm the elf by gently patting her shoulder.

"But you and Mister Charlie Weasley were making babies last night." She whispered to Hermione's ear.

Hermione had to fight back a laugh. That was an accurate description for what they had been doing last night, however, she knew that Charlie must have used a contraceptive charm. She was to out of it to perform the charm, so he must have.

"Dusty, sometimes two really, really good friends do the act of making babies, without actually making them. Just a bit of fun, understand?"

The little elf nodded her head said, "Goodbye Missus Hermione Weasley." She then twirled to Charlie, said a few unheard parting words, and apparated away.

* * *

Charlie watched the small elf come towards him, unshed tears still in her eyes.

"Missus Hermione Weasley is a keeper Mister Charlie Weasley. You treat her well." And she apparated off.

He was sure that Dusty misunderstood the given situation. He decided to just ignore it; tomorrow was a new day after all.

"Mia, would you like some breakfast before you go?" He asked.

"Sorry Charlie, but I really ought to go to your parents and explain to them why I got smashed last night. I am sure Ron has already told them his side of the story, but I owe and explanation to them. They are like a second set of parents to me." She said while sliding her jeans on. Charlie noticed that her sweatshirt and shirt she had worn the last night had beer stains on them.

"Mia, want to borrow a t-shirt? I can resize it to fit your body, and then Mum won't ask too many questions about the whole drunk thing."

He watched her think it through and got out a t-shirt when she gave him his approval. It was like the one he had one, except in red.

When she was done getting dressed, he walked her to the door and wished her the best of luck with his parents.

After he was sure she had safely apparated away, he went to the kitchen and started cooking his breakfast.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reviews make me want to post chapters more quickly :))**


	3. Arthur Consoles While Molly Schemes

**DISCLAIMER ;; RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME #557: I do NOT own Harry Potter or the idea of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione nervously plucked at a string hanging loosely from Charlie's t-shirt. She had never felt so nervous since her days at Hogwarts. She remembered that while fighting at the Final Battle she had never been so nervous. At that point, she was in control of what she could and couldn't do there.

Standing outside of The Burrow's door, she realized she had no control over this situation. Arthur and Molly Weasley were like the magical parents she had never had. She had never been so worried about judgment from others, but now she was practically sweating with apprehension. Ron could have told them anything, and they would have to believe him. He was their blood-linked child. She was only a person they liked; she would never stand a chance at being believed.

She knew she had to try. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It was only a few moments and the door was opened to reveal George and Fred Weasley looking at her with a knowing look in their eyes.

"So Hermione," Fred began.

"Our favorite brightest witch of the century," George said.

"Where did you stay last night?" They both said together, finishing with a blatant wink.

"Not with your brother." She muttered angrily, before realizing she had, in fact, been with one of their brothers. Her cheeks began to redden.

"Oh really?" Fred began.

"We have a credible source that says you did stay the night with our brother." George finished.

"Really?" Hermione asked, "I don't believe you, as of I did not stay with Ronald last night."

They both grinned and said, "We weren't talking about Ronniekins."

Hermione stood slack jawed as they walked away. How in the hell did they know?

Shaking off the encounter, she walked into the kitchen only to see the two people she wanted to see least in the world; Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

Arthur Weasley entered his kitchen and felt the room lower in degrees as he watched his practically adopted daughter's carefully collected cool turn into a freeze. He watched as she approached his youngest son and slapped him across the face.

He honestly had no clue how to react to that, his son must have done something to aggravate the young witch to that point. He decided it was best to remain where he was and see how it played out.

He watched as Hermione's eyes seemed to come alive with a fire that hadn't been seen since the war.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did you think that after months of celibacy from you, that you could keep this a secret?" Her voice was escalating and Arthur noticed she was pointing between the two of the young adults sitting there.

He was shocked, he had just figured it out, and he felt his jaw drop on its own accord. His son, his youngest son, had cheated on Hermione Granger. He chuckled, he knew hell was the price to pay for this offence, and he personally couldn't wait to see it served.

"You have been cold, distanced, and you haven't been the same since the war ended Mione." Ron said angrily.

"So we should have talked about how you felt Ronald, there was time for that, there would have been time for it if you hadn't slept with someone else. For the record, I hate that stupid nickname, never, and I do mean never call me that again. I am Hermione to you. Only Hermione, the bookworm you copied off of for seven years to survive, the wall you leaned on during the war, and last of all, I am the girl who dumped you because you are dirty slime. Now if you excuse me, I have to see your parents to talk about your unfortunate actions." She walked past the couple and towards Arthur.

Arthur stepped forward and quickly wrapped his arms around the small witch. "Hello Hermione, it is nice to see you." He said and kept his arm over her shoulder.

"Dad-" Ron began to protest, but Arthur held up his other hand and said coolly, "We will be talking about this later."

He led Hermione to the sitting room and cast a silencing spell on the room so anyone outside of the room would hear absolutely nothing.

"Well Hermione, what happened dear?" He asked whole gently leading her to the couch.

As she sat down, he conjured a kettle of tea and cups. As he was getting the tea set up, he listened attentively as Hermione retold the story of the night before.

* * *

_Hermione had a tiring day of work at the hospital. She had plans to go home, take a nice, relaxing bath and then set to work upon the recent paperwork she was doing on the new house elf rehabilitation center she had started._

_She walked to her room, wondering if Ron was home yet. She didn't even register the sounds that were coming from her bedroom. Ron was probably watching one of those muggle porn videos he had insisted on buying. She was about to turn around when she heard a very, very feminine voice yell out her the name of none other than _her _fiancée._

_She slammed the door open to find Ron and none other than Pansy Parkinson entangled upon their bed. She watched as they both froze, caught in the act._

_She slipped the engagement ring off her finger. It had hardly been on for a week. She threw it onto the bed and coldly whispered, "Goodbye Ron."_

_She then left the house and headed to the Hog's Head, intending to talk with Aberforth, but instead getting incredibly wasted._

_

* * *

  
_

Hermione finished her story and cup of tea at about the same time.

Arthur then asked her a question she was completely unprepared for, "So where did you stay," At her startled expression he continued, "You said you went to Hog's Head, knowing you, you probably went to talk and had a drink which turned into a few which turned into many."

"I stayed at Charlie's house," She murmured, blushing, "But do not tell Molly! She will make it out to be so much more than it was, just a friend helping a friend."

"All right then Hermione," Hermione visibly sighed with relief. She had slept with Charlie, but that didn't mean a marriage was in their futures, and she did not need Molly pestering after her for one.

"I guess we ought to tell Molly the edited version then?" Hermione smiled at him briefly. "I guess so," she replied.

* * *

Molly Weasley would have never admitted it, but she had heard everything that had been said in the room Arthur and Hermione were in. She might not approve of the jokes Fred and George sold, but things like Extendable Ears were very useful in certain circumstances.

She quickly rolled up the ear and hid it in her laundry basket; no one else would think to look for something there. She then waited patiently for Hermione to come and talk to her, all the while thinking of the next Burrow dinner and ways to get Hermione and Charlie alone together.

* * *

_That was relatively painless,_ Hermione thought as she hugged Molly and gave her a promise to be at the next Burrow dinner. She thought it odd that she had completely agreed with her and not Ron, regardless, she was glad that Molly hadn't completely disowned her from the Weasley family.

_Now comes the somewhat easier part than telling Molly,_ Hermione thought as she pushed the kitchen door open. She noted that only Ron had stayed long enough to talk to her. Pansy must have left sometime during her talks with Arthur and Molly.

"Mio- Hermione. I am sorry, I really am. I tried to tell you. I really did, but how could you tell your best friend that you no longer love them in the same way any more?"

He seemed to be stuttering with what to say, so Hermione took the opportunity to give him a piece of her mind.

"Like this, I don't love you as more than friends Ronald. I am glad you have found someone to love that is not me. In fact, the only reason I am pissed off is that you cheated on me. You cheated on me without letting me know any of your feelings. I had to endure what must have been months of you and I together without any real prospect of this relationship surviving. You should have told me you didn't love me like that any more. I would have been able to accept that easily. However, you cheating on me is not easily acceptable. Goodbye Ronald."

She walked to the apparition point in front of the house, not once looking back to see his reaction to her cold words.

* * *

She stood in front of her house. _It shouldn't be too hard,_ she thought, _I just take everything of his out, put it on the curb, and I recast the wards for myself only._

She walked into her house and began to summon all of Ron's belongings. A few hours later, when she was quite certain that she had found everything that belonged to him or that he had bought her was in the middle of her small living room. She couldn't summon the items to the sidewalk outside of the house because she had bought a house in a muggle area. So she began to carry the junk outside.

As she walked outside, she noticed her neighbor, Mrs. Kinney in her front room knitting. She resolved to bring over some cookies that she had made recently after she was done throwing all of _his_ junk out of her house. After all, one can't ignore the other people in one's life, especially if they might feel like hiding in the bedroom with a tub of chocolate ice cream and a good movie.

* * *

A few hours later found Mrs. Kinney, an old widowed woman, in her front room knitting while chatting amicably with the young woman who lived next door.

As she began another row she asked the young woman, "Now I know that my days of love are in the past, no one could ever compare to my Jeff. However, you young lady, are in your prime days! Is there anyone in your life? I quite remember a certain red-headed feller living in your house for a while. Does he still?"

At the sound of a sniff, Mrs. Kinney put down her knitting and turned her full attention to the woman in front of her, "Hermione dear, whatever is the matter?" She grabbed the hand of the younger woman in her hands as Hermione began to speak.

"You see Mrs. Kinney, his name is Ron, one of my best friends, and he left me." She laughed harshly, "He didn't exactly leave me, he asked me to marry him, we were engaged for about six months, our wedding was in three, and I came home to find him messing around with another woman. I kicked him out. I thought he loved me." She had calmed herself down by this point, Mrs. Kinney noted.

She gently patted Hermione's hand and said, "Sometimes when a person harms you like that, they are really helping you," She held up a hand to Hermione before she could speak, "And maybe, just maybe, it wasn't meant to work out between you two. I know it seems unlikely and terribly grim, but this is very like the same situation in which I found Jeff."

She noticed Hermione was waiting for the story. She patted her gray hair gently and began to tell her the story she didn't tell too many these days, her very own love story.

"It all started with a man named David…"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was having problems with the arguing parts! Grr.**

**I hope it made sense, I am trying to make this into something workable later on, not giving away all of the plot in the first few chapters lol.**

**I have a lot of cute scenes planned for my favorite couple! (So does Molly!)**

**If you want to help my self-confidence with this story, leave a nice review ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~~writingpastmidnight!**

**P.S. I promise Mrs. Kinney is a very important character! Never underestimate the power of us muggles!  
**


	4. It's Just A Cold, A Common Cold

**I am pretty sure I don't like how I wrote Mrs. Kinney. Opinions?**

**Sorry this is soooooooooooooooooooooooooo late!**

**I have been really really busy with stuff.**

**My next update won't be for at least a week! My cousin is coming here tomorrow... Well, technically today.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**disclaimer- i own nothing blah blah blah fooey.  
**

* * *

"David was very much the gentleman that everyone expected him to be. He made me swoon the first day I met him, with his opening doors and pulling out chairs, it was quite the gesture at the time. It showed your interest and respect for another person. He always asked before he kissed me, and the way he said my name was something I thought was remarkable." She stopped at the sound of the kettle whistling in the kitchen.

"Please, let me get that for you Mrs. Kinney," Mrs. Kinney watched as the younger woman left to the kitchen. Slowly, she twisted the ring that still resided near the middle of her left hand. Soon, she was lost in thought and was a bit surprised to see that when she came out of her musings Hermione was already sitting down, pouring the tea.

"As I said, I thought he was remarkable, quite the catch, but he wasn't. I thought I was in love, the small butterflies I got when he did little things for me, the excited rush I got whenever he came near. I thought that those things meant I was in love, I was no fool. I just had the wrong guidance in the love department.

However, I thought that David and I, after six months of dating, were ready to take the next big step in our relationship; engagement. I thought he did too; he surprised me the night of our six month anniversary with a nice picnic by the side of a lake. It was dark out and he had brought a lantern, all in all, it was rather romantic.

When we had finished our food, he took my hand in his, and I swear I thought it was the moment, and then he told me that he was going to marry a woman by the name of Silvia. I was crushed. I had thought that he was 'The One.'"

Mrs. Kinney stopped to sip her cooling tea gently.

"Well, Mrs. Kinney, how did you meet Jeff?" Hermione asked, eyes conveying her curiosity.

"Well, I decided to do something quite unladylike, I went out to a little hole-in-the-wall bar and got completely smashed."

* * *

Hermione snorted rather inappropriately and then apologized profusely, "Sorry Mrs. Kinney, it's just that I did the same thing. Got completely drunk."

"Ah," The older woman sighed, "Then I will make this story short as we all know how we can act when inebriated. The basics are that I met a wonderfully kind man who took me back to his house in the wee hours of the morning realizing I probably wouldn't make it back home. I have never in my life been so surprised in my life; I woke up naked in a bed that wasn't mine."

Hermione laughed a little, the story being so similar to her own.

"Well, we had quite the laugh about what happened. Apparently I had decided to strip to take a shower, but never quite made it there. I found out that Jeff Kinney had taken me to his house in the early hours of the morning and put up with me practically trashing his house, he had quite a few nasty bruises too. Well, I thanked him and went to leave when he asked me to stay for breakfast."

Hermione sipped from her cooled tea and asked, "What happened then?"

"I stayed for breakfast, of course! However, I made him sit down and let me cook it for him. Seven months later we were happily engaged and were married a year later. It was a beautiful wedding."

Hermione watched as Mrs. Kinney's eyes slipped out of focus. She spared a quick glance at her watch and realized that she had to get back to the house to get ready for work the next day.

She thanked Mrs. Kinney profusely for allowing her to have tea and for sharing her tea time with her. She assured Mrs. Kinney that things would be fine and promised a visit soon.

* * *

Mrs. Kinney watched as the younger woman practically ran out of the house, eager to get started on whatever new project it was she had now. She laughed, remembering how eager she had been when she was that young.

Remembering something, she got up from her comfortable seat and went into her room. She walked in and wrote down a few words on a piece of paper.

_Abe,_

_You told me to mail you when she came to visit._

_-Rachel_

She rolled up the parchment and gave it to an eager owl.

"Here you go Archy, take this to Aberforth."

* * *

Charlie Weasley found himself thinking less and less about Hermione Granger and more about his work. He was busy setting up a dragon reserve in the Wales area. Many of his coworkers were getting married and he wanted to have a place where they could continue their work and be with their families. It also wasn't so terrible that he got to see his own family on a regular basis. It was fantastic, other than the fact that his mum would bug him about finding a woman and settling down.

In fact, now that he thought about it, his mum had been a bit quiet about that front lately. If anything, she had been avoiding the subject. It was rather odd, he thought, but was distracted as a piece of fence began to fall from where it was being set up.

"Oi! Be careful! Use your heads men! Use magic to secure this piece, not brawn!" He yelled, running over to the area with his wand drawn.

* * *

A few weeks later, Hermione woke up feeling groggy, she looked at the clock and realized it was half past five in the morning. She got up quickly, feeling the world swirl around her as she made her way to the bathroom. She hopped into the shower, ignoring the dizziness she felt.

Soon enough, she was dressed and in her kitchen eating a piece of toast, sensing that would be all she could stomach that day with all of the sickness she felt. She downed her glass of water and left for work at the hospital.

Yes, as cliché as it is, Hermione Granger became a Healer after finishing her last year of Hogwarts. After seeing so many people hurt and injured because of curses and spells, she decided to learn as much as possible about healing. Along with being a Healer, she also headed the research department for permanent damage spells.

As she entered her office, she felt a wave of nausea overcome her. Writing it off as a come and go feeling, she sat down and began to look over her assistant's research before she checked on her patients.

"Zabini." She called out and heard the heavy footfalls of a man enter her room.

"Hermione?" His thick voice called out.

"Blaise, I need you to go over as much research as you can on the effects of a bezoar mixed with a dreamless sleep potion."

She watched as he thought about her request. She knew he had understood the enormity of the research when his face lit up.

"Do you mean-?" He began before she interrupted him.

"It might be the cure. It might be. Please, research as much as you can, I will come for the research at six, and don't worry, I will take over your patients for today." She said and he practically ran from the room.

She stood up, grabbing the patient charts gathered on her desk, summoning Blaise's from his office. She looked through them and saw she had fourteen patients today. It would be a long day, but she could hardly wait to get her hands on the research.

She went to her first patient. A middle aged woman who had been transfigured into a half-cat thanks to her toddler's accidental magic. She walked into the room and introduced herself.

Quickly, she turned the woman back into a woman and made sure there were no cat-like tendencies left. Feeling a strong wave of nausea overcome her, she turned to the trash can and felt the toast she had ate that morning leave her body.

She felt a rubbing on her back and looked up to see the woman she had healed previously standing over her.

"Hunny, this ain't the worst of it. I remember when I was pregnant with Tommy, well; I could hardly eat _anything_ for the first few months." She said, still rubbing Hermione's back, not realizing she had completely stiffened.

"Pregnant?" She asked, frozen in fear.

"Yea, aren't you? I mean, besides looking like you haven't slept very well, you are positively glowing. I guess you're just sick. Sorry for imposing." She said and as she walked out of the room she called out, "Thanks for the help with the whole cat thing!"

Hermione leaned away from the waste basket and vanished the contents. She went to see her other patients and soon it was half past one; her lunch break. She walked into the large cafeteria and immediately she was felt nauseous at the smells in the room.

_It's just a cold, a common cold,_ she thought to herself. She walked to her office and took a non-drowsy cold pill. Even though she could use magic, she still liked doing some things the muggle way, fighting off a sickness was one of them. She took the remaining charts she had and left the office.

Soon it was nearing six and Hermione headed off to her office, eager to hear Blaise's report. As she sat down, she noted with satisfaction that her sickness seemed to have disappeared.

As the clock located behind Hermione's desk struck six, Blaise ran through the door, causing Hermione to stand up and grab the papers in his hands from him. She looked them over, her eyes scanning the pages rapidly.

She put the papers on her desk gently. She couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she said, "I think it will work. Tomorrow I will start the beginnings of the potion in my private lab, be at my house by eight. We're taking the day off other than coming to the hospital to check in on patients."

Blaise nodded excitedly and said, "I'm going out to buy fresh ingredients now. I'll see you in the morning."

Hermione locked up her office and flooed home, interested in taking a quick shower and going to bed. The next day would be a long one.

* * *

Blaise Zabini, laden with bags and a couple cups of coffee, walked to the front door of a quaint little house. Why Hermione had decided to live amongst muggles was unknown to him, he personally thought it reminded her of her parents and made her feel less separated from them, but no one was asking his opinion, were they?

He knocked on the door and after waiting a few moments, opened it. He walked through the living room intending to head straight to Hermione's private labs, but stopped when he heard the sound of retching coming from the bathroom.

He walked to the bathroom and saw the petite brunette bent over the toilet spewing her guts. Quickly he walked in and held back her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked, dark eyes flooding with concern.

* * *

"Are you okay?" She heard the deep voice of her assistant and turned her head towards him. Was that coffee? Too late, the smell had infiltrated her nose and she began to heave the contents of her stomach again.

"Get the coffee out of here. Now," She growled weakly.

She watched as he vanished the coffee, the smell gone she felt her stomach unclench. She sighed.

"What happened?" She looked at Blaise, noting the concerned look he was giving her.

"I'm sick." She said in a no nonsense tone.

"I believe that is obvious," He said and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Hermione had tears welling in her eyes. She started sniffling.

"Oh gods Hermione, I didn't mean to insult you," Blaise said, wrapping an arm around her in a hug.

"Blaise, I need you to do me a favor." She said, tears still leaking from her eyes.

"Please tell me you don't have cancer." He said hurriedly.

"No, I don't. I need you to cast a pregnancy test spell on me." She said, staring into his eyes. The reaction she had hoped for, the one where he says 'Sure Hermione, not a problem,' was not the one she got. Instead, she was left having to use the enervate spell as he fainted on spot.

* * *

**Reviews are ALWAYS nice :)**


	5. A Good Thing

**Hi all! Feel free to hate me because I haven't been on for 5 months. It is my senior year in high school and I am really trying my best to do well academically and with everything. Unfortunately I had to do a juggling act this past semester and I had to drop fanfiction for a while. This is the first of a few chapters that will be put up soon. Please enjoy and review!**

**-Kim**

**Disclaimer- 5 months and I still own nothing!**

"Blaise… Blaise… BLAISE!" Hermione yelled at the man sitting on the edge of her bathroom with his head between his knees.

"Get a grip Blaise. You know as well as I do that I can't cast the spell on myself. I would only ask one of my closest friends to do this." She said, looking deeply into his eyes as he looked up, hoping to play on his sympathy.

"Why don't you ask the Weasley girl to do it? She's a closer friend than I am." He said, and then his eyes gained a suspicious gleam.

"Hermione?" She noticed this and looked away when she responded.

"What?"

"Is there a reason that Ginny can't do the spell on you?"

She felt her cheeks betray her as they burned with color.

"So Hermione, you and Ron finally did it, hmm?" His eyebrows rose against his smooth forehead.

"No. Merlin no! The bastard cheated on me." She watched as Blaise's mouth formed a small 'oh.'

"So if you didn't shag him, how'd you get pregnant?" Hermione resisted the urge to bang her head against a wall.

"Well, when a man and a woman share a bed, sometimes they –" She was abruptly cut off as Blaise began to make gagging noises and violent hand motions.

"What I should have said, was who?" He said and after a moment's thought he said, "It had to be a different Weasley. That's why you won't go see Ginny."

She cursed herself for asking Blaise to do this; she hadn't realized he would be just as nosy as Ginny would be.

"I-it-no-it wasn't a Weasley!" Hermione huffed.

Blaise merely laughed at her and said, "Hermione, I know when you are lying. You _so_ did a Weasley."

"Bill?" He asked, watching her face. "Fred? George? Percy? No way! Charlie!"

At the sound of his name, she turned her head, cheeks slightly flushed she said, "Just do the damn pregnancy spell Blaise."

Without another word, he waved his wand in a small circle over her stomach and muttered the incantation. A small purple glow surrounded her stomach.

"I don't remember reading about purple." Hermione said absently, rubbing her stomach.

"Purple means it is too early to tell the gender of the baby." Blaise supplied for her.

The glow faded, leaving Hermione with her hand on her stomach, her gaze trained wistfully on it. A life, a baby was growing inside of her. It was horrifying and amazing at the same time.

"Blaise, I think we need to work on that project. I'll meet you down in the lab." Hermione said softly.

She felt his hand gently rest on her shoulder and then he was gone, leaving her to her thoughts.

Blaise walked into the lab, summoning related papers from files in the medium-sized room.

Hermione and Charlie. Charlie and Hermione. Charlie and Hermione and a baby.

Those were the thoughts that were assaulting his mind. He couldn't think about anything else. He was thinking about how Ron had obviously broken Hermione's trust, but Blaise never thought he had won her heart. This baby could be good for her. This baby could bring Charlie and Hermione happiness. This baby would be a good thing.

He shook himself out of his thoughts when he heard Hermione walking down the stairs with her hand on her stomach.

This baby would definitely be a good thing. He would make sure of it.

Hermione watched as Blaise's eyes flashed with determination, she figured it was about the project they were working on and asked, "Figured out something?"

"I think we should start with a Draught of Living Death base." He said quickly. She eyed him suspiciously but she said nothing other than, "Okay, pass me the sopophorus beans, please."

Blaise brought her the beans and she began to crush them with the flat side of her dagger, a trick she had learned from the Prince. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Blaise take off his overshirt, leaving him in a white wife beater. Normally this wouldn't have caught her attention, but as she caught sight of his toned chest, she was reminded of Charlie and their little tryst. She was then abruptly reminded of what that had resulted in and she placed a hand on her stomach.

She did not notice Blaise come up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and she startled, slicing her finger with the sharp dagger. The metallic smell of blood rushed through her nose and she ran to the bathroom as she felt the urge to puke again.

She felt Blaise pull her hair back and rub her back soothingly. As soon as she was done retching she felt him take her finger and heal it with his wand. He gave her a hug as she started to cry.

"I've really done it this time Blaise," she sobbed.

"No Hermione, you haven't done anything wrong, so don't be upset about this." He said and she felt his warm hand pass over her stomach. She felt no butterflies like she did when Charlie touched her. Oh Merlin's Pants! Charlie!

Hermione began to sob harder and she barely heard Blaise ask, "What's wrong? There's no need to cry."

"How am I going to tell him?" She sobbed out.


	6. Things Get Sticky

**I don't like a lot of this chapter because Ron is a big meanie in my story!**

** It isn't too long since I tried to get it out a lot faster this time!**

** I still own nothing :Cccccc**

** R&&R please! C:**

Things Get Sticky.

Hermione lay on her couch, staring at the ceiling while listening to a muggle jazz band softly play from her radio.

She placed her hand on her stomach and started to slowly rub it. She looked down and noticed that her stomach was still flat. She found it hard to believe there was a little boy or girl growing inside of her.

She heard a small pop and assumed it was Blaise, they had ended their work hours ago, but she assumed that he would want to come back to check on the potion.

"I'm on the couch Blaise, feel free to go on down," She called out, her eyes still closed.

She heard the sound of footsteps drawing nearer and then felt a pair of clumsy lips on her neck. She tried to get up but she found she was bound to the couch by magic.

"I missed you so much Mione," the man whispered and Hermione felt a sickening feeling settle in her chest.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

Hermione moved her head away from him when he spoke, releasing his stale whiskey breath in her face, "I've come home, it's great isn't it? We'll be better now, just the two of us. It'll be great."

He went to kiss her again and she jerked her head away.

She listened to him chuckle, he was quite wasted, "Baby, you want this, you need this, I need this."

He proceeded to continue to kiss her neck while Hermione thought through the situation. She remembered her wand was still in her back pocket.

She slowly moved her trapped arm and tried to nudge her hand enough that she could send a message. She stopped when felt Ron stiffen and pull away.

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly.

Hermione replied quickly, "I'm trying to respond, I think you're right, about us, I mean."

If he took off the spell holding her down, she would be able to get a message out, she couldn't risk apparition, she couldn't remember if that was good for the baby or not.

"Well then, we better get you off of that couch so that we can get to the bedroom, huh?" Ron said and Hermione felt her restraints disappear.

"I'm so glad we agree Ron, let's go to the bedroom," She said and felt disgusted with herself as she put a small kiss on the side of his cheek.

"All right Mione." He said and began to stumble to the bedroom.

Hermione grabbed her wand, wishing for the first time that she had some kind of foresight and had bought a car at one point. She conjured her playful otter patronus and said, "Tell Charlie I need help, you must hurry."

The silvery otter sped away and she felt herself being slammed into a wall.

"You bitch!" Ron yelled at her and she turned around, only to hear her neck snap as he punched her.

"You slept with my fucking brother. You slept with my FUCKING brother."

Hermione stood still, praying Charlie would come soon, her breath came in shallow gasps and she said, "You were sleeping with Lavender Brown, why in the hell should I not sleep with Char-"

She was cut off as she felt her body make contact with the floor. She looked up into Ron's eyes and realized that he had been drinking, but he was by no means inebriated, the cold and calculated look in his eyes told her that much.

"So what are you going to do Ronniekins?" She said. She felt blood trickle down her neck, she noted it felt sticky and then she sneered, "Tell mommy on me that I slept with someone who made me feel fantastic for one night as opposed to sleeping with you?"

"Bitch," He yelled and then said, "I wish it didn't have to come to this, sweet heart, but it's for your own good. Crucio."

Hermione felt blinding pain shoot through her body, it seemed to never end. The bastard, she thought. She could only hope that Charlie came quickly, if at all. She prayed that the baby would be safe. Her last thoughts were of keeping her baby safe as she blacked out.

Charlie tried to open the door to Hermione's place, but it was locked. He didn't even use a charm, he busted it open with his shoulder, Fred and George following, wands at the ready.

"Crucio." A male voice, Ron's voice.

Charlie felt his blood boil when he entered into Hermione's dainty living room. He heard jazz music in the background that seemed out of place with what was happening.

"Did you come to watch the whore suffer or get a piece for yourself?" Ron's cold voice woke Charlie out of his trance and it took only a moment before he had crossed the space between himself and Ron and punched him.

Ron started screaming about Charlie and Hermione both being traitors, but Charlie began to beat the pulp out of him. Charlie only stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Fred.

"Charlie, you have got to take Hermione to Mungo's. Now." Fred's unusually serious voice shook him out of it and Charlie rose.

Charlie looked at the swollen and bloodied man on the floor and said, "I trust you will take care of this."

"Of course," Both Fred and George answered together, identical mischievous gleams in their eyes. Charlie grabbed Hermione from her still position on the floor and apparated to St. Mungo's.

Healers in green robes surrounded him immediately and he found himself filling out a form about Hermione's medical past which he filled out to the best of his knowledge as he sat in the waiting room. He flooed Harry, Ginny, and other immediate family members. Now, he just had to wait.


	7. Another One Down

**I know some people aren't happy for how Ron treats Hermione in this story, but I promise he makes it up to everyone soon c: And yes, the Cruciatus Curse is a bit extreme, but I like to take extremes c:**

Blaise Zabini sat in a hard plastic chair in St. Mungo's waiting room. He looked around the room and saw that almost everyone who personally knew Hermione were there. Harry and Ginny sat together, both grasping each other so tightly they were becoming pale. The Weasleys were all there with the exception of three; Fred, George, and Ron. Blaise noticed that even Bill and his family had shown up.

Blaise turned his head to the man sitting next to him, Charlie Weasley. The redhead sat with his head in his hands. Blaise felt sympathy for the guy, he obviously felt something for Hermione beyond lust and guilt.

Blaise grasped his shoulder to grab his attention and when he turne his way he said, "Charlie, this isn't your fault."

Blaise could see the pain flash in his eyes as he replied, "Yes, it is, if I had never slept with her, this wouldn't be happening."

"Ron was heading this way long before you slept with her, trust me, I know." Blaise said, thinking of the nights Hermione had crashed on his couch, ending up crying herself to sleep.

"But he used the Cruciatus on her, he beat her." Charlie whispered, not daring to raise his voice.

"Ron has been highly deluded since the end of the war. I think people are starting to finally realize it." Blaise said, thinking of the things Hermione had told him.

A green-clothed Healer stepped into the room calling out, "Mr. Zabini?"

Blaise stood up and walked over to the woman, feeling Charlie's heated glare and the worried glances of the rest of the family on his back.

"Is Hermione alright?" He asked when he got to her.

"I need to talk with you in private," She said.

"May I bring someone along?" Blaise asked politely.

"I'm sorry Mr. Zabini, I'm afraid that is impossible."

"I can't bring my boyfriend along with me? Hermione wanted to put us both on the emergency decisions list, but she decided I would be more calculated with my decisions." Blaise said, layering on the charm, brushing the younger witch's arm with his hand.

It worked, she was flustered and said, "Of course, I apologize."

"Charlie," Blaise called and was glad that Charlie had picked up on the conversation.

"Let's go see Hermione, shall we dearest?" Blaise said and grabbed Charlie's hand, ignoring the silent gasps from behind him. They would explain to them later.

"This way," The Healer said, still flustered.

She led them into a plain white hospital room and said, "Miss Granger appears to be fine."

"Appears?" Charlie rasped out as he looked at her.

Charlie looked at the sleeping witch on the bed and noticed that she looked worse than he had ever seen her. Her eyes were dark and sallow and he could see the uneven rise and fall of her chest under the blanket. He noticed she was still too thin and he promised he would make her eat as soon as they were out of this hospital.

He turned his attention back to the Healer, noticing that she had not responded to his question, "Appears?" He said again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley," The Healer identified the trademarked red hair correctly, "I should have said she is fine, we just need her to wake up befoe we can do an internal body scan. We already assessed that she is in no immediate danger."

Charlie's body sagged with relief and he heard a moan come from the bed. He turned his head and saw Hermione begin to prop herself up on her elbows. He was at her side in an instant, helping her.

"I was- we were all so worried." He said, placing a kiss on her clammy forehead.

"Ahh, Miss Granger," The Healer said, "I'm going to need to perform an internal scan, so if you could try to remain still."

Charlie watched as the Healer ran her wand down Hermione's body and back up, muttering under her breath. When she was done Charlie noticed Hermione relaxed back aginst her pillows. Charlie grasped the hand closest to him and noticed that Blaise had moved to the other side of the bed, hovering over Hermione like a mother bird.

"Everything seems to be in order Miss Granger, I'll leave you to be alone now," The Healer walked to the door of the room and stopped before she exited, "Congratulations by the way! We'll need you back here in another two months. I'll set it up with Marcia who'll send you and owl."

"Congratulations?" Charlie wondered out loud.

"Blaise grabbed Hermione's other hand and Charlie noticed it was placed over her stomach almost protectively. No, it couldn't be.

"You had sex with Blaise?" Charlie asked Hermione incredulously.

Hermione looked up from their jointed hands and loudly said, "What?"

Blaise meanwhile snickered and Hermione turned to glare at him.

"Why does Charlie think we had sex?" Hermioen asked, seething.

Hermione noticed that Blaise had ignored her, while Charlie's grip on her hand had become tighter.

"Charlie," Hermione said gently and retrieved her hand from Blaise, "I have never, I repeat, never, had sex with Blaise."

Hermione watched as confusion flitted across his face, quickly turning into understanding. She felt his large warm hand on her abdomen and barely heard when he uttered, "Oh."

"Charlie, I'm pregnant with your child." Hermione said, looking at the pale hospital wall, she didn't want to see the look on his face.

She felt his hand grasp hers more firmly.

"Well," she looked down at her lap as he began, "As you've figured out, I'm pregnant. It's yours."

Hermione felt Charlie's hand tighten and then loosen. She turned to lo look at him through her curtain of brown hair and gasped, "Charlie!"

She struggled to get out of bed, feeling her sore muscles as she fought against the tight blankets. Finally she fell free and on top of Charlie.

"Mia," He groaned.

"Oh good! You weren't out nearly as long as Blaise was. Did you guys faint when Luna said she was pregnant? No. Goodness, such overreactions." Hermione was interrupted from her rambling when Charlie said, "Mia."

"Oh, yes Charlie?"

"Nothing against you, but I can hardly breath."

"Oh." Hermione said feeling slightly foolish. She stood up and felt as if she was going to fall, but she was supported by strong, warm arms. She looked back and smiled gratefully at Charlie.

Hermione felt rather giddy as he helped her get back into her dingy hospital bed.

She felt his roaming eyes go over her body. She knew he was still having troubles accepting it. She looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Charlie, I know you may not be prepared for this. Neither am I, I am going to take responsibility for the baby though. He or she may have been a mistake, but I will raise this baby, with or without your help."

She put her hand over her stomach, already feeling more maternal.

"Hermione, I would never want you to get rid of this baby, I just need a little time to think things over." Charlie said and Hermione tried to hold back tears as he left the room. That was not the reaction she expected.

She felt Blaise climb onto the bed with her and she turned to him and cried.

Hermione had long since fallen asleep in his arms when Blaise had an idea. He gently got off the bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping witch.

He searched for a quill and parchment and finally found it in the cabinet outside of her room. He walked back in and penned a quick letter.

_A~_

_ Things are turning south. If C is there, send him back to H's house, I'll be there as well as HG._

_ ~B_

He quickly walked to the waiting room to converse with Potter. He borrowed his grey owl and sent her to the bar where he hoped Charlie would be.

He signed all forms that needed to be signed and promised to give Hermione some muscle strengthening potions when she awoke.

He then walked into her room and grabbed the exhausted witch, praying she didn't wake up.

He grabbed a handful of floo powder and said clearly, "Potter Manor."

**Oooooh Going back to Harry's house? I am so bad with notes and stuff :c Sorry if it isn't up to snuff!!!**

**I still own nothing :c**

**R&R**


	8. Hog's Head

**Hopefully you all like this chapter! I liked writing exclusively from Charlie's point of view. It is hard to write from so many different points of view! The next chapter will have more Charmione goodness! So leave me feedback and tell me how you liked Nina's character!**

**I still own nothing!!!! :ccc**

**R&&R!!!**

Hog's Head

Charlie lumbered into the pub he frequented most; Hog's Head. He sat down heavily at the bar and sighed.

"Charles?" Charlie's head shot up and he looked straight into the bright blue eyes of Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Your strongest firewhiskey, please." Charlie said, and then proceeded to stare at the bar countertop.

"Charlie Weasley!" A feminine voice squealed and he felt dainty hands on his arm. He didn't bother to look, he knew it was Nina Houndsley, a former girlfriend of his.

"You never owled me that you were back in town, how long have you been here?"

Charlie shook off her hands and said, "About six months."

Nina's indignant gasp was cut short when Aberforth brought back his drink and placed it on the table in front of him.

After a moment Nina said, "Charlie, look at me."

Charlie turned his head slowly and took her in, she was everything he once wanted. She was short, blonde, petite, and had dainty features. The longer he looked at her, the more he could see clearly, and all he could see was Hermione.

"You haven't even congratulated me yet," She said quietly.

"Congratulated?" Charlie repeated and then he caught sight of the rock on her left hand and his eyes widened in realization, "Oh."

"Yes oh, Charlie, I swear sometimes I wonder how we even managed to date," Nina laughed.

"Well congratulations." Charlie stood to hug her and then sat down again.

"Aberforth, another drink please, whatever this fine lady would like." Charlie called out.

Aberforth came over and Nina said, "An orange juice please."

Charlie stared at her, "Orange juice? You used to love drinking."

Nina laughed and said, "There is another congratulations in order, I'm pregnant."

Charlie gaped in shock and then thought of Hermione and he felt a sadness overcome him.

"What is it Charlie?" Nina asked and placed her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"You were always good at reading me," Charlie said.

"It wasn't exactly hard," Nina replied.

A few moments passed and Charlie said, "I screwed up. Bad."

"Ahh, woman troubles with the ever so suave Charlie Weasley?" Nina teased gently.

"Something like that." Charlie noticed an owl fly in and land on Aberforth's shoulder, dropping a letter into his hands. The grey owl looked familiar, but he shook it off.

"Tell me about her."

"She's this amazing woman, she has got to be the smartest and most beautiful witch I have ever known. I've had a sort-of-crush on her since the end of the war, she was so strong in the face of the impending danger. At first I just admired her, now, I know I like her, but I really screwed up," Charlie sighed and put his face in his hands.

"What happened?" Nina asked curiously.

"She got drunk one night and Aberforth brought her to the Burrow. My prat of a brother had cheated on her with Parkinson. I took her to my house. She was drunk and I took advantage of her. She may have been willing, but it was so wrong of me to do what I did to her while she was inebriated."

Charlie rubbed his face and Nina said, "Well, why are you sitting here drinking, go tell the woman you actually like her! She's probably doubting you now, especially since you probably haven't even asked her on a proper date yet!"

"It's not that simple Nina! It really isn't." He muttered.

"Yes, it is Charlie!" Nina said, exasperated.

"I got urr regnarnt." Charlie muttered.

"What? Wait! You knocked her up!?" Nina exclaimed

"Yes," Charlie sighed.

"How long have you known?" Nina asked.

"About ten minutes."

If Charlie was up to laughing, he would have at the sight of Nina's mouth falling wide open. She then began screaming at him to 'GO FIND HER YOU GREAT OAF!'

"Pardon me, but I can help with that," Aberforth said, saving Charlie from Nina's pregnant wrath, "Miss Granger is at the Potter Manor if you'd like to go see her and apologize."

"Apologize?" Charlie asked slowly.

"For walking out on her after she told you she was pregnant, it was quite stupid."

Nina turned slowly to look at him and quiet coldly said, "You what?"

Charlie quickly placed a few galleons on the countertop, kissed Nina on the cheek and ran outside to the apparate to Potter Manor.


	9. Too Late For That

**Hey all! Please, please, please don't set me on fire or hit me over the head with a club! I know I've been rather rude to you all by not writing much. It's been hard to get the time or motivation to due to just graduating and starting college this week, but I promise you will not have to wait until Christmas for the next chapter! I promise it will be up soon! Thanks for continuing to read!**

Too Late For That

Blaise and Harry both hovered in the doorway of the room Hermione was asleep in. Harry mused that it was basically her room. He observed the books that decorated the otherwise bare room. He roused from his musings when Blaise clapped him gently on the shoulder.

"Mate, I think it's best to leave her be while she sleeps." Harry nodded his head in response and shut the door quietly.

The pair chatted amicably on their trip down the stairs but both quieted when they heard Ginny yell, "OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I HEX YOU!"

"But Gin-"

"Don't 'but Gin' me Charles Weasley!"

Harry rushed down the stairs quickly when he heard a spell go off; Blaise right behind him.

Harry wasn't sure whether to laugh or jump into the situation and break it up. Charlie was cowering by the unclosed door with the feisty red headed witch throwing hexes his way. Luckily for Charlie, Blaise jumped forward and said calmly, "Expeliiarmus." Ginny's wand rushed to his outstretched hand.

A weaker man might have cringed at the look she sent his way, but Blaise responded, "You'll wake her."

He turned to Charlie and growled lowly, "What are you even doing here?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Let's see," Blaise said, pretending to ponder the situation, "You left Hermione almost directly, if not directly, after you found out she was pregnant with your child. Seems like a low blow to me."

"It's not even your place to judge my reaction to this. I'd like to see you do better." Charlie replied, scrunching his fists.

"I bet I could do better, Weasley," Blaise mock-sneered.

"I don't even have time for this, get out of my way," Charlie said and walked by both Blaise and Harry, Ginny all but forgotten.

Blaise watched him walk up the stairs, his plan was working.

Charlie walked up the stairs, fuming. Blaise had no business with Hermione, that was his issue.

He looked at the doors and realized he didn't really know where he was going so he stopped. He was about to suck up his pride and go back down the stairs when he heard a light snoring coming from a room two doors down on the left.

The door was plain and unmarked. Charlie pressed his ear to it and heard the snoring. Smiling lightly, he pressed the door open and stepped inside. He was caught up in the room itself, it was very Hermione.

There were two bookshelves full of books; they even littered the floor by the shelves in neat stacks. There wasn't much in the form of decoration, but he could see Hermione laying out in the afternoon and reading one of her school books, or even a romance novel.

He looked at the bed and saw a quilt in Gryffindor house colors covering Hermione's lithe form. He chuckled lightly as he heard her snore once more. It was quite adorable on her.

He walked over to her bed and sat down on the floor beside her bed, waiting for her to wake up. He grabbed a book on the mythology of dragons and started to read.

Halfway through the book he heard Hermione start to move on the bed, he turned to see she was still asleep, but now turned towards him. In her sleep she stretched and her hand hung limply off of the side of the bed as a result. Charlie looked at her hand and grabbed it in his own.

He was amazed at how small her hands were compared to his. She was not the smallest of women, nor was she anywhere on the big side, but her hands were so tiny when wrapped in his. He liked that. He looked at their joined hands and quickly let go.

What was he thinking? He got her pregnant, he didn't love her! It would be nice to love her though, the wishful side of him thought. He could easily see her, belly swollen and feet bare as she padded through the afternoon sunlight to pull a well-read book off of her shelves. Shelves he could build her, maybe a whole room with nothing but shelves! Her own private library…

Charlie gave himself a mental slap and went back to reading his book. None of that would be happening in his future, he messed it up. A one night stand wasn't something to build a relationship off of. He gave himself another mental shake and began to become engrossed in the book again.

The Welsh Green was commonly mistaken as a dragon with a tendency to…

Hermione woke up to darkness. She was tempted to go back to sleep, but heard foreign breathing in her room. She looked over and saw a mop of red hair resting on her bed. Cautiously she leaned over and noticed that it was Charlie.

She felt mixed feelings at the sight. A part of her was ever so glad he came back, another was upset that he was here. She wanted him to tell her he would be there for the baby as much as she would be, but she knew that was impossible. He had after all run away. The logical part of her argued that he needed time, but the wistful part of her told her she should go for it with him, he might be the one.

She slipped out of the covers and sat on the floor next to him, intending to wake him up. She then noticed the book in his lap. She grabbed it and flipped it open to a random page about the Welsh Green. She promptly fell back asleep before she had finished the Welsh Green section.

Harry woke up to the sound of a groan. He looked over at his wife and ran his hand over her back, "What's wrong Gin?"

"I feel sick Harry," she muttered.

"I'll go get a potion from the cabinet," Harry said, getting out of bed.

"Too late," Ginny replied and she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"You okay Gin?" Harry said as he walked into the bathroom.

She wiped her mouth and said, "Just fine, I think it's just a bug."

"Okay, I'm going to grab a potion for you and check on Hermione."

"Don't bother with the potion, I've got one in the cabinet, just go check on Hermione."

"Are you sure?" At Ginny's nod, Harry left the bathroom.

At Hermione's door he paused, listening to see if she was still in there. He heard light breathing and opened the door quietly to peek inside.

He smiled, Hermione was tucked into Charlie's chest, her head burrowed while Charlie rested his head on hers. There was a book with a menacing looking dragon in her arms that was slowly slipping onto Charlie's lap. Harry closed the door quietly and backed away from the room, he'd let them sleep for now. It pleased him to tell Ginny that Hermione and Charlie had made up.

Charlie woke up to a familiar smell. He sniffed it in and smelled sunlight, grass, long summer days, and warm winter nights. He opened his eyes and looked down, Hermione. He then realized they shouldn't be sleeping together.

He looked down at her, snuggled up against him and decided that whoever else cared could shove a sock in it, besides, the worse he could do was get her pregnant, and it was already too late for that.


	10. You Snore

**I'm ever so sorry I've been away for so long. Quite a bit has happened that has kept me away from writing for you guys. I have my time managing down a bit better and hopefully I'll be popping out more chapters more quickly.**

**I appreciate all of the support and reviews! Keep showing the love R&R! :)**

You Snore.

Hermione felt the sunlight on her face and snuggled closer into the warm man that was holding her. She sighed from the very comfortable and warm feelings that her man-pillow were providing. She then began to think of the fact that she did not fall asleep with anyone next to her.

She quickly opened her eyes and saw that Charlie was holding her and staring at her like she was a puzzle.

"Charlie," she gasped and then thought about the state of her teeth. She thought about morning breath and immediately wished to brush them.

"Good morning, love," He said and pulled her a bit tighter to him.

"I – I, good morning."

She looked around the room and spotted the book she was looking for on his lap.

"I hope you enjoyed reading the book last night, although I'm sure you've read it before give your extensive training with dragons and the fact that you need to know just as much about their mythology as you do their biology and such things like that," Hermione stammered on, not sure what else to talk about.

Thankfully, Charlie interrupted her and said, "You snore."

Affronted Hermione pulled away a little bit, "Excuse me?"

"You do," Charlie said and leaned in a bit, "It's quite adorable. It's not a loud and constant snoring, but a quiet snore every once and a while. Also, while we're on the subject of you, I think that you are the perfect size for a woman."

Hermione did not realize Charlie had leaned in even closer when she said, "Charles Weasley! You should never ever comment on a woman's weight!"

"Oh no love, I love your body, I appreciate your body," His tone sent shivers down her spine where they all pooled in a big warm mass, "I just mean that you're not fragile, but there's no way anyone in this world would classify you as pudgy or too big. You're athletic and toned, but you aren't a twig. I find it very appealing."

Hermione looked up to retort when she noticed Charlie was close enough to be touching her lips. She gasped in surprise and was startled enough that she fell backwards, bringing Charlie with her.

"I'm so sorry Charlie, are you quite alright?"

Charlie let out a loose chuckle and said, "I'm quite fine, love."

Hermione smiled and noticed there was a predatory gleam in Charlie's eyes and lost her smile as he slowly pinned her arms above her head.

"Charlie," she said quietly.

Ignoring her he said, "I also like the fact that you make it so easy to be around you. I love the fact that you read so many books just because you love the knowledge it brings you. I love that even with all those serious books you like to read trashy muggle romance novels when you think no one is noticing. I also love the fact that your carrying my child."

Hermione began to speak up but was shushed by Charlie's lips. All too soon he pulled back and said, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I like you. I know we haven't dated and that we haven't done things the orthodox way, but I'd like to give us a try."

"Charlie, I don't know about this."

"Hermione, we've already created something," He placed one of his hands on her stomach, "Let's try dating and see where that takes us."

Hermione bit her lower lip as she contemplated the offer.

She sighed a little and said, "All right."

Charlie let out a loud cheer and went to kiss her again. He missed.

Hermione giggle as she rolled out from under him and said, "If we're going to start dating, you're going to need to work your charm to get some kissing in."

She stuck her tongue out and turned to walk down the stairs.

At the foot of the stairs she looked at herself in the mirror on the wall and called out, "Ginny?"

She heard a reply from the other side of the house.

"I need your help."

Harry stood near the door as Charlie tried to leave inconspicuously.

"Ahem," he said and nearly chuckled when Charlie jumped a bit.

"Merlin's beard Harry!"

"Yes, well sorry about that, but we need to have a small chat."

Charlie looked confused and then said, "Ah, I see."

"I sound very cliché at the current moment, but you hurt her you die."

"I won't."

Harry breathed in and said, "Good, because myself and about twenty other men in her life will not fail to see you dead if you do."

Charlie slapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Good talk mate, but I've got to go, I've got a date with the lovely lady to get ready for."

Harry smiled as Charlie left. He walked back into the kitchen praying that the two of them wouldn't muck it up.


End file.
